The invention relates to exhaust systems for marine engines.
Marine propulsion systems include an internal combustion engine having a plurality of exhaust ports and mounted in a marine vessel for propelling the vessel. An exhaust system is provided for conducting exhaust gas exteriorly of the vessel. The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward such exhaust systems.